Sesame Street: Elmo's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big ABC Animals Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name Is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Look At Our Big ABC Book! *Zoe: Do You Know The ABC Song? *Elmo: Sing It With Us! *Zoe: Yeah! *Elmo: Ready? *(Song Starts) *Elmo and Zoe: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! *(Song Ends) *Elmo And Zoe: Yay! *Zoe: Great Singing! *Elmo: That's The Alphabet!, Hey!, Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are So Excited to Have An Animal Alphabet In Our ABC Book! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: I Think Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! *Zoe: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited to Have You're Big ABC Animals Adventure! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Animals, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Dot: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Elmos Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *(Book Rumbles) *Zoe: Woah!, The Book Is Shaking! *(Book Opens) *Matt: Hey!, An Armadillo Jumped Out Of The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Come Inside The ABC Book!, All My Animal Friends Are Missing! *Alpha Pig: Uh-Oh!, They Are All Gone! *Super Why: Alpha Pig? *Alpha Pig: What Are We Going To Do? *Ant: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: Yeah? *Big Bird: We Need To Skidoo In The Book! *Alpha Pig: Oh! *Big Bird: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The ABC Book!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Armadillo Skidooing Into The ABC Book) *Elmo: Wow!, We're In The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Look!, There's The A Page! *Zoe: The Letter A? *Armadillo: Right, Zoe!, But My Friend The Ant Is Missing! *Zoboomafoo: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant Is Gone! *Armadillo: And None Of The Other Animals Are At Their Letters Either!, All Amigos Are Gone!, They All Alone!, (Crying) *Elmo: Oh!, Don't Cry, Armadillo!, Will Help You! *Armadillo: You Will? *Bert: Yeah! *Armadillo: Yay *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What! *Big Bird: What Is It, Elmo? *Elmo: I Think I Could Find An Animal! *Zoe: You Do? *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Barney: What Animal Do You Want To Find? *Elmo: Hmm, I Know!, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Animal Elmo Could Find! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Alpha Pig: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find The Animals? *Elmo: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Zoboomafoo: The Map! *Elmo: The Map!, Right! *Big Bird: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Zoe: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find The Animals? Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Article stubs